Repressed Feelings
by Nicks3195
Summary: Paige Matthews just moved away from her sister and Sunny Dale. she comes to SanFran and meets the Charmed one's. Paige starts having this pulling feeling towards one of them and everything is going great until Cole shows up! read and find out what happen. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1 bright eyes

**REPRESSED FEELINGS **

**Charmed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Paige & Phoebe - Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: Paige just moved from Sunny Dale and her sister meet the charmed ones and falls in love. Simple right? Wrong read and find out who Paige's sister is and why she left.**

**Authors Note: I don't like Cole so there will be minor Cole bashing. Prue never died in this story. Pairings through out the story; Leo/Piper , Paige/Phoebe, Buffy/Faith, Willow/Kennedy. More may be added later. They story will have a bit of everyone's P.O.V'S. Ages go as follows; Paige 20, powers; T.K, Standard white lighter powers, slayer strength, and cloaking. Phoebe 21, powers; levitation, Empath, premonition. Piper 23, powers; regular powers on show. Prue 25, powers; T.K, astral projection. Faith 23, powers; Slayer strength. Buffy 25, powers; slayer strength. Willow 24, powers; Wiccan magic, Kennedy 20, powers; Slayer strength.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer ( doesn't mean I can't wish) nor do I own the music sung within this story. All rights goes to the individual actors and artists.**

**CHAPTER ONE: BRIGHT EYES**

**PAIGE'S P.O.V:**

'man, does this place look nice' were my thoughts as I walk into a club called P3. Im here to see the owner- Piper? I think her name was? Anyway im here to sign up for open mike night. The inside of P3 is HUGE and the stage is amazing, nice sound system with beautiful amps. As im standing here admiring the stage I hear a voice behind me

" can I help you?" said the lady, I turn around and look at her, she is about 5'5 brown hair and brown eyes that are currently glaring at me. CRAP! don't even know the lady and you already managed to piss her off Paige! Great job! To avoid further glares I say

" yeah… im Paige Matthews, im looking for a Piper Halliwell, you know where I can find her?" the lady in front of me has a smirk on her face as I say this and to be honest? It's a bit creepy, ' well it's better than being glared at' I thought.

" your looking at her." says the lady- Piper. I sigh well this should be fun.

**PIPERS P.O.V: **

Oh man is this going to be a long day, I still got to see people about this open mike night that Phoebe convinced me to set up. Oh joy. Im walking past the bar heading towards the back office when I see this 5'6 redhead dressed in casual faded black skinnies a tight dark blue shirt with faded white writing and black sandals, holding a guitar…. And she is staring at the stage like a starving man looking at a steak…. it's a bit uncomfortable. So I go up behind her and ask

" can I help you?" and give her my best Prue glare. As im waiting for my answer I take the chance to get a better look at her faded shirt, it read 'Bi-Pride' on it; cute I thought, Pheebs is going to love this chick. The ginger in front of me finally responds

" yeah.. Im Paige Matthews, im looking for a Piper Halliwell, you know where I can find her?" I smirk as this girl- Paige say this. ' well look at that, another 'P'' I think to myself , ' this is perfect'

" your looking at her" I tell her, she looks as if she is trying not to sigh. So I decide to take it easy on her. I extend my hand for her to shake and when she does I say

" it's nice to meet you, now what can I do you for? Im kind of busy looking for people for Friday night's open mike night." I mentally remind myself to slap phoebe for convincing me to even agree to this. After I said this a smirk forms on Paige's face and then she says the best thing I've heard all day,

" that's actually what im kind of here to talk to you about, heh" she says rubbing the back of her neck…. Huh must be a nervous habit. So I look her up and down again and this time fully take in the fact that she has a guitar.

" you play ?"I ask

" a bit. Only when inspired" she says. Hmm sounds like someone else I know .

" so does this mean your inspired?" I ask her, sure im being a bit nosey but I what else do you expect growing up with two sisters? Anyway I ask her this because im hoping that her and Phoebe get along and maybe, just maybe get rid of Cole.

" yeah, if you can call catching your 3 year girlfriend cheating on ya then yeah, im very inspired" she states. Oh great another one full of sarcasm. Time to sign her up for Friday before she changes her mind,

" ok well lets sign ya up for Friday, be here by four. Sound checks at 4:30, have two songs ready." I tell her, she is smiling like a kid on Christmas morning as I hand her the clip board. ' this should be interesting' I thought to myself.

**PAIGES P.O.V:**

as Piper handed me the clip board I internally start jumping for joy ' Woot Woot' is going through my head as I sign up, I already have two songs in mind for Friday. I hand Piper back the clip board,

" thanks for letting me sign up" I say, might as well be nice right?

" no problem. Thanks for filling that last spot." she says with a smirk. There is some thing about piper smirking that makes me think she is up to something. ' what did I get myself into' I think to myself as I hear Piper say that she is going to go call her sisters and that she will see me Friday. I wave and walk out the club. Great start of the day I think to myself as I walk off ' way better than any day in sunny hell.'

**PIPERS P.O.V: ( TIME SKIP TO HALLIWELL MANOR LATER THAT EVENING)**

I walk through the door of the manor with a smile on my face, a rare occurrence when arriving home from work. ' I wonder where the others are?'

"im home!" I call out as I walk to the kitchen I hear two sets of footsteps coming from the attic. A few minutes later Prue walks in followed by Phoebe,

" hey pipe" Prue said

" hey piper what's with that smile? How was work?" said phoebe. I roll my eyes might as well tell them

" hmm? What? Oh I met this girl-" and was cut off by Phoebe yelling " Piper! Your married!" I roll my eyes. Sarcasm is this girls first language I swear.

" would you let me finish?" I say slightly annoyed but smile still held In place

" oh, heh go ahead" Phoebe said sheepishly

" as I was saying, I met this girl- Paige and she wants to do the open mike night Friday. Its great I don't need to find anyone else and not to mention she reminds me of Phoebe!" I say with a smirk, take that one Pheebs. I hear Prue snort and mutter " greeeaaaatt". hmm Im going to have to explain my idea to Prue later.

" what? that's cool!" I hear phoebe say, I resist rolling my eyes. With a smile phoebe says

" well, im off to see Cole" and was out the door before I could say anything. Did I mention I don't like Phoebes boyfriend Cole? Her demon boyfriend ? Yeah, I don't really like the guy but I try to hide that little fact from Phoebe.

I hear Prue sigh and decide this is the perfect time to explain my idea to her.

" Prue" I say slowly, better safe then sorry. Prue raises her eyebrow as is saying ' yeah' so I proceeded with caution,

" ok so when I said that Paige reminded me of Phoebe I meant as a girlfriend kind of way, they would be perfect for each other" I say slowly waiting for Prue's response then I hear,

" YES!" from Prue. Well… that is not the reaction I expected to hear,

"huh?" was my brilliant response. Prue rolls her eyes

" that's great, if Paige and Phoebe hit it off then maybe just maybe she will get rid of Cole! So what's she like?" wow that defiantly wasn't what I expected to hear from her, although I cant help but agree with her, I guess Prue doesn't like Cole either….. Huh who would have guessed.

" yeah, that's what I was thinking but Cole cant be at the club Friday or else nothing will happen" I say in a huff " and I just know that she broke up with her girlfriend of 3 years who she caught cheating. Looks like we can get to know her Friday huh?" I say with a smirk. Prue snorts and looks up

" they sound like they have the same bad tastes in relationship partners" she says with a smile. I laugh ' Friday is going to be interesting' I think to myself.

**END CHAPTER ONE. REVEWS WELCOMED THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2 HELLO BEAUTIFUL

**REPRESSED FEELINGS **

**Charmed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Paige & Phoebe - Romance/ Drama**

**Summary: Paige just moved from Sunny Dale and her sister meet the charmed ones and falls in love. Simple right? Wrong read and find out who Paige's sister is and why she left.**

**Authors Note: I don't like Cole so there will be minor Cole bashing. Prue never died in this story. Pairings through out the story; Leo/Piper , Paige/Phoebe, Buffy/Faith, Willow/Kennedy. More may be added later. They story will have a bit of everyone's P.O.V'S. Ages go as follows; Paige 20, powers; T.K, Standard white lighter powers, slayer strength, and cloaking. Phoebe 21, powers; levitation, Empath, premonition. Piper 23, powers; regular powers on show. Prue 25, powers; T.K, astral projection. Faith 23, powers; Slayer strength. Buffy 25, powers; slayer strength. Willow 24, powers; Wiccan magic, Kennedy 20, powers; Slayer strength.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer ( doesn't mean I can't wish) nor do I own the music sung within this story. All rights goes to the individual actors and artists.**

**PIPERS P.O.V ( TIME JUMP 3:00 AT THE HALLIWELL MANOR)**

Today is the day! It's 3:00 and I just got a call from Paige saying that she is heading over to the club.

'Great' I say to myself. ' time to get Prue and Phoebe.' so I make my way to the conservatory and see both my dear sisters watching T.V.

"Hey" I say and they both jump.

" I was thinking we should have a girls night…. So go get dressed were going to P3" I say looking at Prue hoping she gets the hint.

" im all for it Pipe but it's like 3 in the afternoon , why don't we go a bit later? Says Phoebe.

" because I want to introduce you two to someone. So go get dressed." I say

" uhmm okay I'll be down In a few minutes" I hear Phoebe say while walking up the stairs. Once Phoebe is out of ear shot I turn to Prue and explain that Paige is on her way to P3 for sound check. Prue was about to reply when Pheebs came bounding down the stairs,

" lets go!" she said. ' I hope Paige likes meeting new people' I think to myself as we all pile Into my jeep.

**PRUES P.O.V**

I cant help but smile while I get into the car. After pipe had told me about Paige I remembered about what Grams told me about ' soul mates' witches and demons, all magical creatures have one, and I am positive that Cole and Phoebe aren't soul mates. I haven't told Pipe yet because I want to be sure that they are meant for each other.

" finally" I say aloud as we pull up to P3. I see a lime green bug parked in the lot, ' hmm, must be Paige' I thought to myself. I look over at Piper who has a smile on her face as we walk inside.

" Paige!" I hear Piper yell, I see an average hight girl with red hair turn around and smile,

" hey Piper" Paige said, hmm so this is Paige. I wonder what phoebe thinks…. I turn and look at Phoebe and she is stairing at Paige like she is seeing the sun for the first time.

' oh yeah' I thought to myself laughing, ' she's the one for Pheebs'

**PHOEBES P.O.V **

My sisters don't like Cole. I know that he is a demon, but he loves me and that's what matters… right?

Pipers up to something I just know it and I plan on finding out what.

" finally" I hear Prue mumble to herself she has no idea how much I agree with her. As im getting out of the car I see a lime green bug parked in the lot ' I wonder whose car that is' I think to myself as we walk into P3,

"Paige!" I hear Piper yell.

Hmm Paige huh? Guess we finally get to meet her. I see a red head turn around and greet Piper… ' damn', she's beautiful there are no other words to describe her. As im staring at this, this angel I hear Prue laugh and dismiss it,

' Paige' I thought ' I need to know you'

**PAIGES P.O.V**

I hear someone call my name I turn to see Piper and two other women, ' must be her sister' I thought to myself, ' the short one is beautiful.' as im talking to Piper I notice the beautiful lady looking at me as if I hung the moon, ' oh if she only knew' I thought to myself as I hear the taller, older woman stiffle a laugh, ' I need to know her name'

" Paige" I hear Piper say, " I would like you to meet my sisters Prue," she says pointing to the taller lady, " and this is Phoebe" Piper says finally pointing at the brown eyed beauty.

' stop' I tell myself the thought of anything good happening to me here is unthinkable and I'd rather save myself the heart ache.

" nice to meet you guys" I hear myself say.

" same to you" I hear Prue say. I look at Phoebe and see that she is still staring at me, I sigh ' I don't think I can deny my feelings' I think to myself, I just met her and I feel this connection! ' im screwed' I think to myself, but is it a good thing?

**PIPERS P.O.V**

' Phoebe looks star struck' I think to myself, and Paige is acting the same way. This is great.

" Paige did you pick your two songs for tonight?" I say, time to get back to business.

" yeah I did" I hear Paige say.

"great, what are they?" I ask, I am curious to know what she chose, one thing I've learned is that music helps us learn more about a person, and if she and Pheebs are gonna get together I'd like to learn as much about her as possible.

" yea, sure, the first song is 'goodbye to you' by Michelle Branch and ' Just tonight' by the Pretty Reckless" she says, hmm Michelle Branch? didn't take her as the type to listen to soft rock.

" I've heard of Michelle Branch but not the other band. You ready for sound check?" I say, I look at Phoebe who is smiling at the thought of hearing Paige sing, even Prue looks interested. ' well,' I thought ' lets see what she's got'

" well lets hear it" I say aloud, I glance at Prue who nods in agreement and Phoebe just smiles. ' I hope things work out' I think to myself as Paige prepares to take the stage.

**PAIGES P.O.V**

Im setting up and all I can think about is the beauty that is Phoebe. Im about to walk on stage when I notice I don't have my guitar with me- and it happens to be by my own personal goddess. ' well', I thought ' it gives me a reason to talk to her.'

" hey Phoebe, ya think you could give me my guitar?" no answer.

" Phoebe!" yells Piper, still no answer.

" Phoebe!" yells Prue as she smacks Phoebe on the arm. Phoebe jumps, obviously startled

" what?" she yells embarrassed about spacing out.

" can you hand me my guitar?" I ask again, she nods and grabs it and suddenly gasps, and just stands there holding my guitar her eyes are looking but don't seem to be looking at anything. ' what the fuck?' I think to myself as I look at Prue and Piper who look on with calm expressions as if this happens a lot. ' I wonder what this Is all about' I think to myself. Finally Prue goes over to Phoebe when she finally snaps out of her ' trance' and asked her something I couldn't hear, I see Phoebe nod her head and glance towards me.

' I hope she's ok' I think to myself as Phoebe gives me a small smile and hands me my guitar.

" good luck" she says softly

" thanks" I say and turn to head to the stage, once I get settled I take a deep breath and begin.

**PHOEBES P.O.V**

Paige. 'sigh' she is like my own personal angel. It seem like I cant take my eyes off of her, it feels like there is something pulling me towards her. Suddenly Cole pops up in my head. ' shit' I think ' how could I have forgotten about him?'. ' maybe because of this angel in front of you' a voice in my head answers. I sigh, ' what do I do? I've never felt like this with cole, and I just met her!' I am snapped out of my thoughts as I hear someone yell my name and slap my arm ' ouch!' I say to myself. ' Prue' I think to myself as I yell " what?" embarrassedly when I notice that Paige is staring at me as well.

" can ya pass me my guitar?" my angel says. I nod and grab her guitar and gasp as I am pulled into a premonition;

***_ Paige standing on stage beginning to sing when two demons shimmer in and throw fireballs at Paige, who drops her guitar out of shock and orbs out!***_

I come out of my preminition and see Prue beside me.

" are you ok, what did you see?" she says, to low for Paige and Piper to hear.I nod and glance at Paige, not answering the second part of her question. I give Paige a small smile as I hand her, her guitar,

" good luck" I tell Paige aloud, ' your gonna need it' I say to myself.

" thanks" I hear Paige say as she turns and walks on stage. ' here we go" I say to myself as she takes takes a breath to begin.

**END CHAPTER 2. COMMENTS & REVIEWS WELCOME.**


	3. Chapter 3 the truth

**Summary: Paige just moved from Sunny Dale and her sister meet the charmed ones and falls in love. Simple right? Wrong read and find out who Paige's sister is and why she left.**

**Authors Note: I don't like Cole so there will be minor Cole bashing. Prue never died in this story. Pairings through out the story; Leo/Piper , Paige/Phoebe, Buffy/Faith, Willow/Kennedy. More may be added later. They story will have a bit of everyone's P.O.V'S. Ages go as follows; Paige 20, powers; T.K, Standard white lighter powers, slayer strength, and cloaking. Phoebe 21, powers; levitation, Empath, premonition. Piper 23, powers; regular powers on show. Prue 25, powers; T.K, astral projection. Faith 23, powers; Slayer strength. Buffy 25, powers; slayer strength. Willow 24, powers; Wiccan magic, Kennedy 20, powers; Slayer strength.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer ( doesn't mean I can't wish) nor do I own the music sung within this story. All rights goes to the individual actors and artists.**

**CHAPTER 3 PAIGES P.O.V**

' man' I thought, ' I haven't been on stage since sunny dale, I hope I still got it.'

As I begin to strum my guitar I see Phoebe and Prue move over to where Piper was standing near the stage. ' here goes nothing' I sayto myself as begin to play the chorus of " just tonight", and I begin to sing, " Just tonight I will stay And we'll throw it all awayWhen the light hits your eyes It's telling me I'm right And if I, I am throughAnd it's all because of you Just tonight -" and I was cut off when I seen two of the ugliest demon ever. ' crap' I thought as they threw their fireballs at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the sisters move to take on thing one and thing two. The fireballs are are about to hit when I felt this uncomfortable feeling through out my body… orbing.. 'well there goes being normal' I thought to myself as I orbed out..

**PHOEBES P.O.V**

' I now know what angels sound like when they sing' I think to my self as I watch Paige sing. Her voice holding my attention. Suddenly she stops singing. Prue looks behind us and sees to demons, ' crap, my premonition' I look at Paige who dropped her guitar, she seems calm as if this dosent phase her, ' what?' I thought to myself, suddenly Paige disappears in a sea of orbs, I hear Prue and Piper gasp. Guess I wasn't imagining it. Prue and Piper set upon the demons and are about to send them back to the unerworld when the first demon says " _**the girl of light with a dark sister shall perish before her and her other half come together. The master-"**_ he was cut off by piper saying " yeah yeah, shall rise we know" as she flicks her wrist and blows up the demon. I hear a gasp behind me ' crap, Paige' I turn and see her standing there shocked, not scared just shocked. I hear Paige mumble " not again" then louder " I have to go" as she walks down the stage Prue comes up to her and tells her something that I cant hear. I see Paige glance at me and then answer Prue with a no. Prue steps back and Paige leaves P3. As she leaves I feel a sense of longing to go and make sure she is ok. ' what is going on?' I say to my self.

**PRUES P.O.V**

'what' I gasp I see Paige orb out of harms way. My mind is spinning at the thought of Paige being a white lighter. ' I wonder if she knows what she is?' I thought to myself as piper and myself set upon the demons who start saying something about the girl of light and her dark sister, it's not the first time we have heard a demon say this. ' what the does that even mean?' I think to myself as piper blows up the demons. I see Paige orb back in and mumble something then say she has to go. ' oh no, not with out answering a few questions' I say to myself as I go to stop Paige by the stairs.

" are you alright?" I ask her being the over protective big sister that I am.

" yeah im fine, I just need to leave and clear my head" I hear Paige say. Thinking of Phoebe and how worried she must be, considering she seems to have feelings for her.

" well why don't you come over to the manor after you clear your head? Just orb over when your ready." I say and see her inwardly flinch at the word orb and glance at Phoebe who has been watching us since I came to her. ' great' I thought ' a protective Phoebe' Paige turns back to me and nods signaling her agreement. I myself nod and back off letting her by. Once she is out the door I turn and walk back to my sisters. Piper still being shocke said " did she really just freaking orb?" both me and Phoebe nod. Phoebe looks tense and uneasy, must be from being away from Piage. ' that must have been what her preminition was about!' I think to myself. " wait, Pheebs did you know this was going to happen?" I ask and Piper looks up confused and Phoebe nods,

" yeah I had a flash when I grabbed her guitar… I early had a heart attack." she said, me and Piper smirk at each other, Piper was about to respond when Pheobes phone started to ring. Sighing Phoebe looked at her phone and said " its Cole, do you think Paige is going to be ok?" me and Piper both sigh and nod our heads, both of us worried about Paige. Phoebe answers her phone and talks to cole as we all make our way to the car. Once in the car Phoebe hangs up and says " Cole is gonna be at the manor in a few minutes"

'great' I think to myself ' this isn't gong to end well' I sigh as we drive off towards the manor.

**PAIGES P.O.V **

Once im out of P3 I run to my car, ' fuck' I thought to myself' they are no human' what the demons said is running through my head, how the hell did thing one and thing two know about me already? I sigh as I orb to my hotel room forgetting about my car for now. I take after my sister when it comes to traveling. Prue had said to stop by the manor when I was ready. ' great, I get to talk about my past!' gods know how I hate doing that, but on the other hand I can see phoebe again. Man oh man do I have it bad, I never felt like this with- I cut myself off ' no I wont go there' I tell myself. I remember the feeling I had in my chest when I left the club, a feeling of being incomplete and sadness. I wonder if faith had ever felt like this. ' better get this meeting over with' I say as I prepare for the uncomfortable feeling that comes with orbing. When I open my eyes im in front of what I assume is the manor door or at least where I can guess Phoebe is due to the pulling feeling I have. I go and knock on the door and prue comes and answers the door and nods. Clearly surprised that I showed up. As we walk into the hall she tells me " Piper and Phoebe are in the conservatory" I nod following Prue to where they were. As im walking I feel myself becoming more and more content with every step, im guessing because im getting closer to Phoebe. ' I wonder why that is?' I thought to myself as we finally arrive in the conservatory, I feel totally at ease, I see Piper and a familiar blonde guy sitting on the couch, ' why does that blonde guy look familiar' I think to myself. I see Phoebe sitting on the bottom of the stairs, I see Phoebe look up totally shocked, but smiles. ' that's a good sign' I think to myself as my belly does a flip. ' weird' I thought as Prue was about to explain what I was doing here when all of a sudden some guy- a demon, shimmers in besides Phoebe. Phoebe looks surprised for a moment then acts as though this is a normal occurrence. Piepr and Prue all sigh and roll their eye, yet don't do anything. ' what the hell?' I get this sudden urge of protectiveness that leaves me confused. Suddenly I get an answer as to why no one was doing anything, demon boy leans in and kisses Phoebe and holds her to him. As this happens I feel as if someone had punched me in my chest, it hurt. I felt my heart tug. ' I told you not to get attached' I say to myself as I glance at Phoebe who is looking at me with a shocked expression, I look away because demon boy is glaring at me and pulls Phoebe closer to him, ' great she has a possesive boyfriend-' wait a minute I think as I take a closer look at demon boy, fucking shit' I think to my self as I recognize Balthazar. ' this isn't going to end well' I think to myself as I roll my eyes and put up my walls, no need to show my emotions here when they obviously arent returned. I sigh ' just like in sunnydale' I mumble to myself to low for anyone to notice. Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence and break Prues comforting looks I clear my throat and say " soooo….." they all look at me ' here we go' I thought.

**END CHAPTER 3 COMMENT AND REVIEWS WELCOME.**

" **JUST TONIGHT" THE PRETTY RECKELESS USED IN THIS CHAPTER ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BAND.**


	4. Chapter 4 Faces from the past

**Summary: Paige just moved from Sunny Dale and her sister meet the charmed ones and falls in love. Simple right? Wrong read and find out who Paige's sister is and why she left.**

**Authors Note: I don't like Cole so there will be minor Cole bashing. Prue never died in this story. Pairings through out the story; Leo/Piper , Paige/Phoebe, Buffy/Faith, Willow/Kennedy. More may be added later. They story will have a bit of everyone's P.O.V'S. Ages go as follows; Paige 20, powers; T.K, Standard white lighter powers, slayer strength, and cloaking. Phoebe 21, powers; levitation, Empath, premonition. Piper 23, powers; regular powers on show. Prue 25, powers; T.K, astral projection. Faith 23, powers; Slayer strength. Buffy 25, powers; slayer strength. Willow 24, powers; Wiccan magic, Kennedy 20, powers; Slayer strength.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer ( doesn't mean I can't wish) nor do I own the music sung within this story. All rights goes to the individual actors and artists.**

**CHAPTER 4 PRUES P.O.V**

I go open the door and to my surprise Paige is there. ' good, she is here before Cole, shouldn't be to awkward' I think to myself as we walk in side. I tell her the others are in the conservatory, deciding not to tell her about Leo being here. As we are walking I see the tension slowly leave her body, ' must be because she is near Pheebs' I thought to myself, thinking back on how Phoebes been acting since Paige left. As we enter the conservatory we see piper and Leo on the couch and Phoebe sitting on the stairs, I look at Paige who looks automatically at Phoebe who looks as if all the tension within disappeared the moment Paige walked in. suddenly I see Paige tense, I look over to Phoebe to see why, and I roll my eyes when I see that Cole has shimmered in. Paige is looking around to see why we aren't doing anything ' shit Paige doesn't know Cole's a demon' I think to myself as Cole kisses Phoebe, shit…. Paige…. I turn and Paige looks like some one just punched her in the chest.' oh sweetie' I think things just got awkward especially since Pheebs can feel Paige's emotions due to her new power… empathy… Phoebe pull away with a look of shock when she looks over at Paige. Cole being the idiot that he is looks between them and pulls Pheebs closer. ' possessive dick head' I thought as I glance over at Paige who looks emotionless. 'shit' I thought as Paige clears her throat, " soooo…." she says and everybody looks at her, right she doesn't know the males in the room.

" uhmm Paige this is Leo" I say pointing to him at his spot beside piper, there is a flash of something I cant recognize in her eyes as I say the name Leo. Paige nods at Leo keeping her emotionless mask on ' weird' I thought as I see Pheebs out of the corner of my eye frown as she looks at Paige. I continue pointing at Cole " and this is Cole, yes he is a demon but-" and im interrupted by Cole who says " im also Phoebes boyfriend" he finishes with a glare at Paige who takes a step forward with that same look in her eyes as she had when she heard Leo's name, Phoebe elbowed Cole in the ribs as a signal to stop. Paige tightly nods at Cole and turns to me" you told me to stop by, why?" she asked in a tight emotionless voice, the exact opposite of how she sounded when we first met her. I frown and say " we- I would like to talk about what happened at P3" she nods and says " what do you wanna know?" I look at piper who nods and stands up and walks over to Paige and " come sit down" she says, Paige nods and follows. Leo looks like he has seen her before. Before we can start asking her questions Cole Interrupts " what are you?" he asks and Phoebe answered whispering " angel" Cole looks at her questioningly and she says " white lighter" Paige and Leo look up, Paige is shaking her head, " no im not a white lighter, im half." she says.

" half what and what?" piper says with a confused look that matches about how I feel right now. Oddly enough it's Leo who answers, " half white lighter, half slayer." he says earning a grim look from Paige and a disgusted look from Cole and a confused one from the rest of us. Paige sighs and Leo laughs and smiles " nice to see you made it out of sunny Dale Paige." Paige chuckles darkly stands up and hugs Leo, " yea, you know me, I don't die easily" she says and Leo just nods In understanding. ' what the hell is going on' I thought to myself as Leo looks around " I guess I'll start with what I know" he says as Paige gives him the go ahead. ' this should be interesting' I sigh and Leo takes a breath to begin when suddenly Cole steps forward fireball in hand and throws it at an unsuspecting Paige who turns around and gets hit in the chest. Piper flicks her hands and freezes him with a pissed off look on her face, I too am pissed off and go to see if Paige is ok. She is starting to get up with a grimace on her face. I look at Phoebe who looks like she is about to cry, ' shit' I thought their connection might be stronger than I thought. Paige is back on her feet with a scorch mark on her shirt and a sad yet pissed look on her face, she glances at Phoebe and quickly looks away with a scowl on her face. " is that who I think it is?" she asks Leo and he looks confused then nods sadly " guess I should have expected that" she says and Leo laughs and nods his head " yeah your reflexes are getting a bit slow there" he says teasingly. " WILL SOME ONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON!" yells one pissed off piper. Paige sighs and looks at Leo, " you wanna start?" she says and Leo nods and begins his tale.

**END CHAPTER 4. COMMENT AND REVIEWS WELCOME.**


	5. Chapter 5 CRAP

**Summary: Paige just moved from Sunny Dale and her sister meet the charmed ones and falls in love. Simple right? Wrong read and find out who Paige's sister is and why she left.**

** Authors Note: I don't like Cole so there will be minor Cole bashing. Prue never died in this story. Pairings through out the story; Leo/Piper , Paige/Phoebe, Buffy/Faith, Willow/Kennedy. More may be added later. They story will have a bit of everyone's P.O.V'S. Ages go as follows; Paige 20, powers; T.K, Standard white lighter powers, slayer strength, and cloaking. Phoebe 21, powers; levitation, Empath, premonition. Piper 23, powers; regular powers on show. Prue 25, powers; T.K, astral projection. Faith 23, powers; Slayer strength. Buffy 25, powers; slayer strength. Willow 24, powers; Wiccan magic, Kennedy 20, powers; Slayer strength.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer ( doesn't mean I can't wish) nor do I own the music sung within this story. All rights goes to the individual actors and artists.**

Phoebe's P.O.V:

As we are driving back to the manor I cant help but think of the beauty that is Paige, and about what had happened. 'I hope she is okay' I thought to myself. After I hung up with Cole, who im starting to feel differently about, I tell my sisters " Cole is gonna be at the manor in a few minutes" I would usually be happy about this but right now all I feel is unease ever since Paige Left. After we park I go and sit inside the manor on the stairs in the conservatory while Piper goes and greets Leo, Prue is about to sit down when there is a knock at the door, she gets up to go answer it. While she is gone I start to feel some of the unease leave my body, hear two sets of foot steps coming down the hall. 'I wonder who it is.' I thought to myself as I shoot Piper a questioning look who just shrugs. Prue walks in and my heart just about jumps out of my chest when I see who is behind her… Paige. Well this is a great surprise, I feel so at ease with her here, I decide to test out my new " power" and see how she feels. From her I feel contentment and happiness radiating off her in waves, this makes me smile to know that she is happy. I turn my head and see Cole shimmer in beside me, I see Prue and Piper role their eyes and Paige tenses and looks around, I forgot that she dosent know who or what Cole is, my inner thoughts are cut off as Cole pulls me in and gives me a kiss. Suddenly I feel pain so strong that I stagger and break the kiss with Cole. 'Paige' I thought, ' crap! Way to go Pheebs kiss Cole in front of he girl you like- wait! Whoa where did THAT come from?' my inner musings are cut off when I look at Paige whose eyes are filles with great pain, I wish I could just take it away. but just as quick as the pain was there its gone, and she goes and puts her walls up hiding what she's feeling, showing no emotion. I see Prue look at Paige, then my angel speaks " so…" she says with no emotion breaking the silence, we all look at her and Prue decides to introduce the guys the guys in the room. ' well this is awkward' I thought to myself as Prue starts her introductions. " uhm Paige this is Leo," she says, pointing at said guy who is by Piper's side, " Piper's Husband and our whitelighter." I look at Leo and he is looking at Paige with what seems to be confusion and the changes into one of realization, he looks as if he might know her. Paige nods her head in greeting and Prue Continues she points at Cole, " and this is Cole, yes he is a demon but- " she is cut off by Cole who says " Im also Phoebe's boyfriend." He glares at Paige and she in turn takes a step forward, I elbow cole in the side as I sign to knock it off. I don't want Paige to get hurt, I don't think I could take it. ' too late' I thought and sigh as Paige begins to talk. " you told me to stop by….. why" she said in a strained voice, I hate hearing her sound like that. Prue speaks up, " we- I would like to know what happened at P3" i agree with Prue although im happy that she is safe. Paige nods and says " what do you want to know?" Piper gets up and guides her to the couch, before we can start questioning her Cole cuts in and asks " what are you?" in a confused voice. " and angle" I whisper, cole looks at me questioningly and I decide to elaborate, " a white lighter" I look up to see both Leo and Paige shaking their heads. " im not a white lighter" she says amused " im half." She finishes. " half what and what?" says a confused Piper, voicing everyone's thoughts. Surprisingly its Leo that answers " Half white lighter, half slayer." He says earning a grim look from Paige and a disgusted look from Cole while my sisters and I are all equally confused. Paige sighs and Leo smiles and Laughs " glad to see you made it out of sunnydale Paige." He says. so he does know her? And what the hell is sunnydale? Paige chuckles out an emotionless laugh as she stands and hugs Leo, " yeah, you know me, I don't die easily." And Leo just nods his head. The way she discuss's her death so casually frightens me, its like she has nothing to live for. ' she does now' my inner voice says. Leo looks around and says " I guess I'll start with what I know" Paige nods her head, ' I wonder how they know each other' I thought to myself as Leo was about to begin, but before he could, Cole stepped forward and before anyone could react he throws a fire ball at Paige as she turns around and she gets hit in the chest.

**END CHAPTER 5. COMMENT AND REVIEWS WELCOME. Sorry it took so long to update, im also starting a new story check it up when I post the first chapter. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6 WHAT?

**Summary: Paige just moved from Sunny Dale and her sister meets the charmed ones and falls in love. Simple right? Wrong read and find out who Paige's sister is and why she left.**

** Authors Note: I don't like Cole so there will be minor Cole bashing. Prue never died in this story. Pairings throughout the story; Leo/Piper, Paige/Phoebe, Buffy/Faith, Willow/Kennedy. More may be added later. They story will have a bit of everyone's P.O.V'S. Ages go as follows; Paige 20, powers; T.K, Standard white lighter powers, slayer strength, and cloaking. Phoebe 21, powers; levitation, Empath, premonition. Piper 23, powers; regular powers on show. Prue 25, powers; T.K, astral projection. Faith 23, powers; Slayer strength. Buffy 25, powers; slayer strength. Willow 24, powers; Wiccan magic, Kennedy 20, powers; Slayer strength.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (doesn't mean I can't wish) nor do I own the music sung within this story. All rights go to the individual actors and artists.**

**CHAPTER 6 - what? **

PHEEBES P.O.V

I feel her pain as if it was my own.

Piper freezes Cole and looks pissed. Prue looks ready to hit Cole and I'm hoping that Paige is alive, because I don't think I could take it if she wasn't. Paige starts to get up with a nasty looking scorch mark on her chest; her emotions are that of self-loathing and sadness. It makes me sad to know she feels like this. Paige glances at me and quickly looks down with a scowl on her face; her emotions on the other hand are that of love and shame.

'What?' I think to myself, what is she ashamed of?

"I should have expected that" Paige says and Leo laughs and nods. How can he laugh when she just admitted for it to be expected for her to get hurt! Part of me wants to hold her and another part of me wants to protect her from everything and everyone, including Cole.

'But he is your boyfriend.' Says a voice inside my head, I sigh, im so confused.

"Yeah your reflexes are a little slow there." Leo says laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Piper suddenly yells, feeling just a bit jealous but majorly pissed.

Paige sighs and looks at Leo,

"You wanna start?" she says. Leo nods and takes a breath before beginning.

"I first met Paige a few years ago in Boston; I had a charge there at the time. I met her by chance one night; she was about 14 at the time. She was walking through a cemetery at midnight, I happened to be there because of my charge, Faith who was there to hunt vampires" everyone gasps, except Paige and Leo for obvious reasons. He continues ignoring our shocked response.

"While we were walking through the cemetery, I felt another white lighter nearby, so to be safe I and Faith went to check it out. As we started walking we heard the sounds of a struggle, being the slayer that she is, Faith ran ahead to help out. When she got there we see a little girl with black hair sitting on a tombstone twirling a stake." He laughs.

'Black hair? She'd look cute with black hair' I smile at the thought.

"Faith was a little surprised that a kid dusted a vampire. You should hear the two of them talk though, it's hilarious." He says with a smile towards Paige who just laughs and nods.

"Paige and Faith are very alike when it comes to their emotions" he continues, only to be cut short as Paige snorts,

"That's the understatement of the year" she says. Leo nods and continues.

"After that night though Paige and Faith became friends and eventually family, they both had no one left. A few years later when Paige was 16 they decided to move to Sunnydale to help out the original slayer." At this Paige starts laughing. We all look at her hoping to understand what was so funny, we look at Leo and he just shrugs having no idea either.

"Anyways, they move to Sunnydale and meet the slayer, Buffy Summers. They had a problem with Buffy's ex, Angel. He was a vampire with a soul and lost it. He started killing innocents so it was up to Buffy and Faith to stop him. Buffy ended up killing him after he got his soul back, it broke her heart to do so but she had no choice. Faith was there for her after that and they became closer. After what happened with Angel I moved up here and became your white lighter. As for why Paige moved up here I have no idea." He finishes with a small smile at Paige.

"What do you mean she didn't have a choice but to kill him? He had a soul right?" asked a confused Prue

"Yeah, he had a soul but that's his curse. He loses his soul if experiences one true moment of happiness, not wanting to put the world at risk, she killed who she thought was the love of her life." Paige answered with a small smile and a faraway look in her eyes.

'Was the love of her life?' I thought to myself as Piper voiced it.

"What do you mean what she "thought" was the love of her life?" she said eyebrows raised in confusion. Leo had an answer that seemed to shock everyone except Paige and Prue.

"She found her soul mate in Faith." He said.

'What?' I thought with eyes wide.

**END CHAPTER 5. COMMENT AND REVIEWS WELCOME.**

**I know it's been a long while since I've updated sorry but I just haven't had time to type up everything I've written. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7- when the past comes back

REPRESSED FEELINGS

Charmed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Paige & Phoebe - Romance/ Drama

Summary: Paige just moved from Sunny Dale and her sister, and meets the charmed ones and falls in love. Simple right? Wrong read and find out who Paige's sister is and why she left.

Authors Note: I don't like Cole so there will be minor Cole bashing. Prue never died in this story. Pairings throughout the story;

Leo/Piper

Paige/Phoebe

Buffy/Faith

Willow/Kennedy- More may be added later. They story will have a bit of everyone's P.O.V'S. Ages go as follows;

Paige 20, powers; T.K, Standard white lighter powers, slayer strength, and cloaking.

Phoebe 21, powers; levitation, Empath, premonition.

Piper 23, powers; regular powers on show.

Prue 25, powers ; T.K, astral projection.

Faith 23, powers ; Slayer strength.

Buffy 25, powers ; slayer strength.

Willow 24, powers; Wiccan magic,

Kennedy 20, powers ; Slayer strength.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own the music sung within this story. All rights go to the individual actors and artists.

CHAPTER 7 – PAIGE'S P.O.V

'Fuck.' I thought to myself as I looked around the room. This is turning out great, fan-fucking-tastic really. Not only do I get hit by a fireball and find the guy who killed my parents, I also find out Leo is their freaking white lighter.

'Give a girl a freaking break.' I thought to myself 'I left to get away from this crap' I thought to myself. I looked at the sisters and notice their looks of confusion. They look like they want answers. And I honestly can't blame them.

I turn and look at Leo knowing that one of is going to have to start the story. And by one of us I mean Leo.

"You wanna start?" I asked Leo with a sigh. Might as well let him start, his tale is pretty short.

Leo takes a deep breath and begins his story. I sit half listening to what he is saying. My past isn't something I really like to discuss. I had very few happy moments in my life. Although meeting Faith was one of those rare times, it's still not something I like to talk about. As Leo tells the sisters about how we met I can't help but think back to that night.

*********************************FLASHBACK******** **************************

It was a dark night, well after 1 am; I was walking around the cemetery. Kicking mosiliums as I went. I was seriously pissed. I was chasing a lead on the guy who killed my parents; it ran cold I ended up not finding the guy. Again.

Which is how I ended up in the cemetery looking for a few vampires to fight? I was sitting atop a headstone when I noticed I hand come out of the ground a few feet away.

"Finally." I muttered, it was turning out to be a slow night. The vamp finally got all the way out of the grave and gave me a look of confusion when he noticed me sitting there.

I rolled my eyes. He obviously wasn't very bright or else he'd be running.

I jumped down from my seat on the headstone and grabbed my stake.

"Come on ugly, let's dance." I said with a grin, I was really itching for a fight.

The vampire growled at my name calling, his face morphed and he ran at me.

He fucking tackled me. Was my only thought as I tried catching my breath and fighting off a strong and hungry vampire.

"Jeez what where you a freaking linebacker before you died or something." I grumbled as I was finally able to stand up and back away from the vampire.

The vampire looked surprised

"Yeah I was." He said with a smile. "But now, im gonna eat you." He said as his faced morphed once again

Great, just my luck. A hungry linebacker.

The vampire rushed at me again and I dived out of the way, once back on my feet I through my stake at his back. It sailed true and hit home. All that was left was a giant pile of dust.

I sighed in relief, happy that big guy was gone. I took out another stake and sat in my previous spot and began to twirl my stake waiting for another blood thirsty fool to rise.

Instead I heard footsteps coming towards my spot. I looked up and seen a brunette with a stake and a blonde guy a few steps behind her.

"Damn." The brunette said in surprise. I just looked at the pair, trying to figure out if they were a threat or not. I decided not to chance it and got up from my spot and turned to start walking.

"Hey kid wait." The brunette called out to me. I stopped walking and turned around to look at the duo.

"Im Faith." She said "and that's Leo." She said motioning to the blonde dude in the back.

I nod at them; I had this nagging feeling in my gut that said to trust them.

"Im Paige." I said cautiously, I may be young but I wasn't stupid. I knew better than to trust strangers. I turned to leave once again when the blonde- Leo stepped forward.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

I stopped and looked at him. "Im fine, he's dust now anyways." I said hoping he would drop it.

Of course, I wasn't that lucky.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked curiously. I sighed, what is with this guy and the 20 questions?

"Hunting a demon and staking some vamps." I said nonchalantly, hoping that maybe my response would scare them off. Instead the brunette came up and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"You're alright lil P" She said with a laugh.

We have been like sisters ever since, with Leo watching over us.

********************************END FLASHBACK************************************

Since that night we have been as thick as thieves. We are a lot alike. Most the time it's scary how much we have in common. We both don't like to let our emotions show and neither of us had anyone left. We quickly became family, a dysfunctional one. But a family none the less.

Leo likes to think we are hilarious together, I'll admit we have our moments.

I laugh and smirk at what Leo just told the sisters.

"Paige and Faith are very alike when it comes to certain things, emotions being the biggest one. Neither one like's to talk about how they feel." Leo said with a sigh, he really hated how Faith and I could keep our emotions under lock in key.

I snort in amusement.

"That's the understatement of the year Leo." I say with a laugh.

Leo continued with his story. Explaining how when I was 16 Faith decided she wanted to go to Sunnydale to help the original slayer.

I bust out laughing thinking back at how love sick Faith was before she even met Buffy. I see the sister looking at Leo in confusion, he just shrugs not really sure why im laughing.

If only he knew how much of a crush Faith had on Buffy. It was hilarious; she was so excited to meet Buffy.

Leo begins to explain the whole Angel situation. That situation sucked on many levels. Faith was miserable and it almost killed Buffy. I remember one night Faith told me that she could feel Buffy's pain through the slayer bond, from then on Faith was with Buffy everyday trying to make her feel better. After that they became real close.

As Leo finishes his tale by telling them how he Left after the Angel situation to become their white lighter.

I stayed quite after Leo finished talking. I didn't want to bombard the sisters; they were already looking pretty confused.

"What do you mean she didn't have a choice but to kill him? He had a soul right?" Prue asked, recalling a part of Leo's story that stuck with her. I was honestly hoping she wouldn't bring that up.

"Yes, he had a soul. But that was his curse. He loses his soul if he experiences one moment of true happiness. Not wanting to put the world at risk she killed who she thought was the Love of her life." I explained awkwardly to the girls. The sisters seem to accept the answer but Phoebe looks like she has something on her mind.

"What do you mean 'who she thought was the love of her life'? " Piper asked in confusion. Ahh so she caught that tad bit, very observant of her. I think I'll let Leo explain this one since it's his wife asking about love and all.

Leo looks at the girls before responding.

"She found her soul mate in Faith." He said calmly. It seemed to shock everyone besides Leo. Myself and Prue. It makes me wonder what Prue knows about soul mates. When Leo mentioned soul mates I saw Phoebe's eyes widen. Crap, is she an Empath? It would sure explain a lot. The thought of her being an Empath scares me a bit, and if to prove me right Phoebe frowns at me.

"What are soul mates?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Crap, she had to be the one to ask? I sigh.

"Everyone has one has one, even magical beings like witches and white lighters. But for people like myself who have magic in us, we usually never find our soul mates in humans. If we find them at all it's a medical. A good example would be Leo and Piper." I explain pointing towards the happy couple.

"Leo knows more than I do about this maybe he should explain." I say directing my last part at Leo.

"How you know you've found you partner is all in the feelings really." Leo began "you feel totally content and you feel complete when you're with them. You feel uneasy when you're apart, and in the very beginning that's the worst part. You never want to leave your partners side." He says glancing at Piper, "the longer you're together the more at ease you are. And finally you feel protective of your partner. You'll want to protect them from everything and anything." Leo explained. The whole time Leo was explaining I couldn't help but think of Phoebe. It finally dawns on me what Leo was explaining.

"Fuck." I mutter hoping no one heard me. I look up to see Prue smiling at me; it's a creepy sight when you don't know why it's happening. Phoebe is looks as though she just realized the answer to all her questions and turns to look at the still frozen Cole.

I feel as though I have been punched in the stomach. I look away from Phoebe feeling utterly crushed although im not entirely sure why.

'Told you she didn't feel the same.' The voice in my head says smugly. I sigh, why can't anything ever be easy. Prue looks at me sympathetically. What the hell is that about, can she read minds or something?

'I don't need any sympathy.' That voice in my head says, and just like that my walls are up, hiding the truth. I hear someone clear their throats, breaking me from my inner thoughts.

"So Paige, why'd you leave Sunnydale and why isn't Faith with you?" Leo asks curiously.

"I left Sunny D' because im hunting that Demon from Boston." I tell Leo. He looks shocked.

"You found out the demons name? That's great Paige!" Leo exclaimed. He always wanted to help me find the guy who killed my parents. I nod.

"Yeah his name was Balthazar back then, I don't know if he's changed it though." I say everyone gasps in shock. What the hell was that about? I just shrug and continue. "Faith didn't want to leave Buffy. They finally got their heads out their ass's and admitted their feelings." I finish rolling my eyes. Those two took forever to admit they had feelings for the other. I and Kennedy had a bet going on who would spill first. Needless to say I won.

Leo just stares at me a look of sadness upon his face.

"Wait why you are after Cole?" Prue asks in confusion. I try hard to mask my shock. I guess this was why Leo was looking at me like he was. I guess I found my Demon. I look and see Phoebe standing slightly in front of the frozen man in question.

I sigh, if I kill Cole, it will hurt Phoebe. My heart clenches at the thought of causing her any sort of pain. Where the hell are these thoughts coming from? I realize that im going to have to let Cole live so Phoebe can be happy.

'What about your parents? They are dead because of him!' my inner voice screams at me. I sigh trying to hold in my pain at the reminder of my parents.

I realize everyone is staring at me, expecting an answer. What answer im not so sure?

"Paige, you don't have to say anything." Leo says sadly, he must have noticed my hesitation.

"Yes she does Leo. I want to know why she's after my Boyfriend." Phoebe says to both me and Leo. I cringe at the word boyfriend. Again with these weird feelings, why is this happening?

"I-"I start and look at Phoebe and then to Leo. I realize im gonna have to tell them the truth eventually.

"It's fine." I say emotionless. No need to start being misty eyed now.

"He murdered my parents back in Boston, if I wouldn't have orbed out of fear he would have killed me too." I tell them, glaring at the floor, Leo puts his hand on my shoulder as a show of support.

"So does this mean you're gonna hurt him?" Piper asked curiously. I would love to kill him for what he has done. But deep down I know im not going to be able to now.

"No, im not." I let out through gritted teeth. "It's not my place to come here and ruin someone's happiness for my own vendetta. Im not a monster." I tell them in honesty. Im not a monster. Phoebe relaxes her stance in front of Cole and has this soft look on her face.

If only she knew where my last thoughts before my world went black.

**PHOEBE'S P.O.V**

Piper asked Paige is she was gonna hurt Cole. Honestly defending he seemed more reflex then anything. All I can think about is Paige and I suddenly have the urge to comfort her. Where is this coming from? I should be worried that Cole has some one after him. Again.

I watch Paige as she looks for the words to answer Pipers question. No matter how hard she tries, I can see how broken she is. I can't believe Cole did that. I honestly didn't think he was that bad back then.

"It's not my place to come here and ruin someone's happiness for my own vendetta. Im not a monster." I hear Paige say. Why would she be worried about my happiness, we just met. My happiness shouldn't matter to her. The truth hits me like a ton of bricks. Leo's words come back to me as I look at Paige. Soul mates. It all was starting to make sense now.

My only question was if Paige felt it too. I decided right then that I needed to talk to Paige alone. I feel myself relax at the thought of talking to Paige.

I look up to see Paige falling to the floor. What the hell happened?

I turn to my left and see a livid Cole. Oh shit-aki mushrooms. This isn't gonna end well.

Part of me wanted to run and make sure Paige was ok. And the other part of me wants to hurt Cole. It's such a weird feeling wanting to hurt someone you've spent so long protecting.

I see Leo make his way over to Paige and I the tightness in my chest loosens a bit knowing that Leo is checking on her. I sigh this soul mate stuff is gonna give me a heart attack. I see Piper and Prue make their way to stand next to me. It seems great minds think alike.

Cole seems to realize he is fighting a losing battle. He glares at us and points to where Paige is lying unconscious.

"That abomination will die!" he said hate dripping off every word he spoke. Before we could go after him Cole shimmered out. My body wants nothing more than to go after him. But my heart is telling me to go to Paige. Im not used to being so protective of someone, especially someone who I've known less than 24 hours. This soul mate thing is confusing.

We turn around and look at Leo working On Paige. I hear Piper and Prue gasp. But all I can see is the blood coming out of my angel's stomach. Angel? Where the hell is this shit coming from? I understand we are soul mates and all but pet names all ready? Seriously? I inwardly sigh; this is going to take a lot of getting used to.

As I kneel next to Paige's unconscious form I take her head and place it on my lap. I gently start to run my fingers through her hair.

"Leo heal her. Please." I whisper to my brother in law, refusing to look at anyone except Paige. Leo places his hands over Paige's wound. I see the familiar blue lights as Leo begins to heal Paige. After a minute Leo removes his hands and sighs.

I glance up at Leo in confusion, why did he stop healing her? Leo notices my look of confusion and smiles gently.

"Her slayer healing is taking over." He explained. I nodded; I wanted to learn more about her and her abilities. But for now I was content just holding her.

"She isn't in any immediate danger but we should probably get her off the floor." Leo continues as he stands up. He goes to pick up Paige. I pull her closer and tense up. What is going on? Im going to need to ask Leo later, this is getting ridiculous. I let go of Paige, knowing that Leo is only trying to help.

Leo nods, understanding what im feeling better than I do. As he orbs upstairs with Paige, I stand up and look at my sisters. Prue is smiling like an idiot, im pretty sure she is happy to be able to finally vanquish Cole. Piper looks a little lost, I don't blame her, this whole thing is confusing.

"What was that about?" piper asked curiously. I sighed; I wish I knew exactly what was going on myself. I glance upstairs and then back down at Piper.

"I think Paige is my soul mate." I whisper, and I realize that it's the truth. Paige Matthews is my soul mate. And that terrifies me.

Piper has a look of realization on her face, Prue smile got even bigger, something which I didn't think was possible. They both gave me a hug, whispering reassurances in my ear.

I may not know a lot about Paige or soul mates. But I did know that everything was going to work out. Some way somehow.

**End chapter 7**

**THANKS FOR READING! SORRY IT TOOK SOO LONG TO UPDATE. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THE SCOOBIES FINALLY MAKE AN APEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**


End file.
